Singing In The Rain sequel to Raindrops
by N-AngelFire
Summary: Sasuke forgets the figure who changes his life. Four years later, he travels to America on a business trip in search of her. SasuHina.


Alright, I know what you all are thinking. You're thinking 'Finally!' I know I've taken forever to write a sequel, that's because I've been busy –lying- Anyways, have you ever actually tried singing in the rain? It's very relaxing. Unless you have hair like mine that poofs at humidity –smoothes down afro- Anyways, enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, or the song/lyrics to 'Singing in the rain'

-

-

Sitting at his desk, Sasuke groaned in frustration before shoving all the papers onto the floor. He watched as they floated before spreading across the tile flooring.

"Uchiha-sama! You must concentrate!" his secretary cried while scrambling to collect the papers and place them back into numerical order.

"I can't." he looked out the window. It looked like rain. His coal black eyes carefully watched the clouds as they grew heavier by the moment. Sasuke's eyes widened as he saw the first drops of rain pitter against the window pane.

"I'm going out." He said quickly before brushing past his secretary, towards the elevator.

Once outside of the large business building, he strode hurriedly down the street. He caught sight of his best friend walking arm in arm with his new wife, Haruno Sakura. "Naruto." He called out catching the attention of the blonde.

"Sasuke-teme!" Naruto waved his free arm while his wife gave one of her stunning smiles. "How've ya been?"

Sasuke smirked; Naruto would always be the same. He nodded towards his ex-fan girl Sakura. The two had become engaged three years ago and had married at the start of this year. Sasuke felt happy for the two, they had found each other and he was free of one more fan girl. He picked up his pace and headed out of the city towards the edge of town.

He soon came upon a vacant field where flowers once grew. The field was now barren and gray with only sprigs of flowers growing here and there. He didn't know why he came here; he only knew that it held some sort of memory.

Shutting his eyes Sasuke continued a ritual he had started years ago. He hummed a song as he searched his memory for a face or a name. Years ago he met someone special here, but now that person was gone. He couldn't remember anything about her, only that she sang.

_Raindrops_

_So many raindrops_

_It feels like raindrops_

_Are falling from my eyes, eyes, eyes._

He sang an old American song as he searched for the memory. He remembered a song about raindrops but had a feeling that that wasn't it.

"Something else?" he asked himself as he searched his sharp mind. No matter how hard he tried, Sasuke couldn't picture her or the song that she sang.

Sighing in defeat, he dragged his feet as he headed back towards his office building. "One day, I will remember you." He promised.

-

-

"What?"

"It's something that's done every few years. I thought for certain that you knew about it, Sasuke-sama." The nervous secretary said.

Sasuke rubbed his temples "So you're saying that I have to travel to America for some meeting?"

"It's a way of keeping peace between rival companies." She explained while praying that she could keep her job when this was through. "Also, it leaves a path for unions to be made. Your rivals the Hyuga will be there."

His eyes shot open as he leaned forward on his desk. "What?" he demanded, scaring the crap out of his secretary. She fiddled with a brown lock as she tried to avoid eye contact with her scary boss.

"The Hyuga will be there." she repeated, wondering why her boss obsessed over the Hyuga so much. Fugaku, his father was a long-term rival of Hiashi the head of the Hyuga so she understood that there was a rivalry between families. However, whenever she mentioned the Hyuga, his eyes would cloud over as though he were lost in memory.

Sasuke slowly closed his eyes. That girl, she had something to do with the Hyuga. He felt himself grow excited, perhaps he would meet her there. "Alright, get me a ticket to New York."

The secretary blinked in surprise "Th-that's it?"

"What?"

"I mean," she gulped "You usually put up more of a fight about over sea trips. What's up?"

He smirked at her to show he wasn't angry at her audacity. It surprised him how his secretary knew him so well. "I'm hoping to meet someone there."

"Oh." She nodded "Someone special?"

"Yeah, I hope so."

-

-

The plane trip was incredibly long and boring for Sasuke. Sure he was riding first class, but the anxiety that built up in him prevented him from becoming comfortable. The flight attendant, who noticed his discomfort, stopped by his seat several times to offer various methods of relaxation. He found himself refusing food, drink, and even a pillow. He stared out the window during the whole trip, ignoring the flirtatious passenger across the aisle from him.

This trip would change everything he could feel it. Something big was going to happen. He leaned back in his chair and looked up at the ceiling. "I'll find you, just you wait."

-

-

As soon as he landed he was quickly escorted to a nearby five star hotel where he would reside until the time of the seminar. '_Seminar, meeting, whatever'_ he thought impatiently.

The hotel was very classy, as all five star hotels should be. Sasuke was impressed by the fast service. The last hotel he had gone to was crummy. A young man in a uniform approached him and relieved him of his bags, and requested for Sasuke to follow him. As he headed towards the elevator, out of the corner of his mind he caught sight of a head of indigo hair. He quickly turned around but the figure was gone.

Sasuke walked towards where he sighted the figure, and saw it retreat towards the women's bathroom. Before he could follow a voice behind him meekly said, "Mr. Uchiha is everything alright?"

Sasuke narrowed his eyes towards where he last saw the figure. He turned towards the anxious young man. "Yeah," he nodded "Everything's fine. Let's go."

-

-

That night, Sasuke racked his brains as he wondered why the sight of indigo hair excited him so. Perhaps the girl from his memories had that same color hair. "Or maybe, it was her." He whispered to himself as he rolled over on his bed. Whether it was her or not, it took him a long time to get to sleep.

-

-

The next day, Sasuke stood outside a large oak door while fixing his itchy tie. Anyone who worked with him knew how much he hated ties. Somehow his secretary managed to slip one inside his suitcase along with a note telling him to wear it or else. He smirked; she certainly was an amusing girl. He probably would've dated her if she hadn't have already been engaged to a young man working for another company. It struck Sasuke as odd that everyone he knew was either engaged or married while he remained single.

Somehow, after the girl had left he found that he couldn't stand to be in the presence of another female. He didn't even remember what kind of magic she wove over him. He only knew that she was what he wanted and nothing else.

Sasuke gave a weary sigh before pushing the door open. Inside was a large oval shaped room with an equally oval shaped table in the center. Around the table sat CEO's of other major businesses.

He recognized the boy from the Inuzuka family along with the Aburame kid. A representative from a famous gambling clan was there. Sasuke searched his mind for a name, Ichiki? No, Idite? Idate. He nodded, he remembered meeting the kid a while ago.

"Good afternoon, Mr. Uchiha." An elderly man at the head of the table greeted. "I hope that your trip was pleasant?"

Sasuke nodded his head. "Yes, thank you." He said politely. His eyes continued scanning the room until he caught sight of a Hyuga. His heart beat quickened rapidly.

It was the head of the Hyuga family, Hiashi. The older man caught Sasuke's eye and nodded. "Uchiha," he said politely "How very nice to see you. I pray that all is well?"

"Yes, thank you. And you?"

The man nodded in a kind gesture. Sasuke knew it was all for show. According to rumors, that man was a bigger prick than Sasuke. It was strange that this man was even once a friend of his Father. Unfortunately the business rivalry broke up their friendship.

Sasuke noticed two other Hyuga's beside him. One was a feminine looking young man with long dark hair. A strange feeling welled up inside Sasuke; it was like he had seen him before.

Beside the feminine looking man sat a girl with… indigo hair. Sasuke's eyes widened. Her pale eyes met with his dark ones and she gave a polite nod. He gulped and returned the nod. This girl had something to do with those memories. He scanned his mind desperately.

"Uchiha, aren't you going to sit down?" the Inuzuka kid asked. Sasuke blinked, instantly breaking out of his thought process. He was so lost in thought that he had stood there for a minute staring at the Hyuga girl.

"Sorry." He mumbled, "That plane trip wore me out."

Several others nodded condescendingly while the Hyuga girl stared at him strangely. He returned her stare as he tried to fit her in. He knew her name… it was…

-

-

Halfway through the meeting, Sasuke found himself nodding off. He couldn't believe that he flew across the world just to hear a bunch of old men talk about future business plans and possible unions between clans. Most of the business families there were Japanese. There were three American, One Chinese, and a Brazilian bean selling clan.

The Chinese one had a strange representative. Sasuke found himself sitting beside the representative. It was a girl with her long brown hair pulled into two buns named Tenten. She seemed like a nice person to Sasuke. He found himself whispering to her during the meeting. Judging by her mannerisms, Sasuke could tell that she was a tomboy.

"Will they ever stop talking?" she whispered under her breath while pretending to write something down.

"When hell freezes over." Came Sasuke's reply which earned a giggle from the said girl. Her chocolate brown eyes were fixated on the Hyuga representative. That motion did not go by unnoticed by Sasuke.

"Ooh, you like?" he asked teasingly. Somehow this girls' strange behavior made him feel comfortable around her. They had become instant friends the moment they sat by each other.

She blushed while still pretending to write notes. "Maybe…" her eyes narrowed mischievously "What about you? I saw you eyeing that other Hyuga over there."

It was Sasuke's turn to become uncomfortable. "Maybe…" he mimicked her before turning to pay attention to something the Aburame representative was saying.

Before he knew it, the seminar was put on hold as everyone rose to get their lunches. Sasuke glanced at the clock; it was 2:00 o'clock already. Tenten grinned at him before heading out to get lunch from a nearby restaurant. Sasuke followed her outside the building and paused. It was starting to rain.

"Hey Uchiha!" Tenten called "I'm heading towards that Chinese food restaurant down the street. You want to come?"

Sasuke looked between her and the clouds before shaking his head. "Nah, I ate a late breakfast so I'm fine."

She shrugged before climbing into her black Porsche and ordering for her chauffeur to drive off. He watched the black car pull out and smirked. That girl was definitely amusing.

He undid his tie and started walking. According to a map he had read this morning, there was a park just a mile from here. Ordinarily he would ride in his car, but he decided he needed the exercise.

-

-

Once inside the park, Sasuke began searching desperately. He found himself jogging, looking for the girl. After fifteen minutes of searching he began to feel foolish. That Hyuga representative wasn't her. He felt his heart grow heavy. It was all a wild goose chase. He would probably never see the girl again.

He plopped down onto a wet bench and sighed. He tilted his head upwards, allowing the cool rain to run down his face. He suddenly heard a strange sound. Jerking upwards in his chair, Sasuke looked around wildly. He had heard that sound before. It was someone singing.

Filled with desperation, Sasuke ran doggedly towards the source of the noise. In the middle of a recreational field stood a figure. His heart fluttered madly.

_I'm singing in the rain_

_Just singing in the rain_

_What a glorious feelin'_

_I'm happy again_

_I'm laughing at clouds_

_So dark up above_

_The sun's in my heart_

_And I'm ready for love_

Sasuke drew nearer towards the figure. His eyes took in the sight of long indigo hair that was now untied and let loose. The drenched figure was wearing a black skirt and a white blouse, just like the female Hyuga representative.

He stepped on a twig. The figure stopped singing and turned to him, her pale eyes widened.

"Sasuke." She breathed.

"Hinata."

The two stared at each other in wonder. Hinata had grown half an inch taller, and her hair was a few inches longer. She had it trimmed at a more feminine angle now. Besides that she still looked the same.

The memories suddenly surged through Sasuke. He reminded himself to breath, it was her. He couldn't believe it he had finally found her. The girl from his lost memories.

Hinata's lips slowly curved upwards into a shy smile. She stretched out a hand in a beckoning motion. Sasuke towards her as if he were in a daze. He slowly reached out and grasped her outstretched hand.

_Let the stormy clouds chase_

_Everyone from this place_

It was true; no one else was in that park besides them, just like it used to be.

_Come on with the rain_

_I've a smile on my face_

Sasuke looked down at the singing girl. A beautiful smile graced her face. Her eyes briefly met with his before she blushed and continued with her song.

_I walk down the lane_

_With a happy refrain_

_Just singin'_

_Singin' in the rain_

He stared at her intently, praying that this wasn't a dream. "Hinata."

She smiled before wrapping her arms around him. He felt her body quiver as she sobbed into his chest. "Hinata?" he asked while soothingly rubbing her back.

She pulled her head away from his chest to look him in the eye. Her own eyes were filled with tears. "I mi-missed you so mu-much…" she sobbed, "T-today wh-when I saw you… I th-thought that you f-forgot about m-me." She buried her face in his chest once more.

Sasuke fully wrapped his arms around the crying girl. "It's true… I did forget about you. I couldn't remember your name, your face, or what song you sang." He confessed, "All I remembered was that there was a girl who was special to me, and that she sang in the rain. The only reason I came to this stupid seminar was because I knew that that girl had something to do with the Hyuga. I knew I would find you Hinata. I saw you at the meeting and thought I recognized you."

Hinata stopped her crying to listen; she looked up at him with an adorable expression on her face.

"But when it started to rain," he continued, "all I could think was 'gotta find her,'' So I went to this park in hopes of finding you here, singing in the rain like you always did."

She smiled before pulling herself away from him. "D-do you r-remember th-the song yet?" she asked.

He shook his head "I know it has something to do with raindrops. I forgot over time." he rubbed his head. That stupid blonde Naruto was starting to have a bad effect on him.

Hinata nodded her head solemnly "Th-that's okay, I-I'll sing it for you."

_Raindrops are fallin on my head_

_But that doesn't mean my eyes will soon be turning red_

_Cryin's not for me_

_Cause I'm never gonna stop the rain by complainin_

_Because I'm free_

_Nothin's worryin me_

He nodded his head slowly "Now I remember." He said before closing the distance between their lips.

-

-

That evening back in his hotel, Sasuke lay on his back on his bed replaying the events of the day over and over again in his mind. He finally found her. It turns out that she was also staying in the same five star hotel. It made him feel comforted to know that she was nearby.

When they had returned to the seminar, Sasuke approached Hiashi and talked about a possible union between the Hyuga and Uchiha clan. He managed to present a feasible argument and also mentioned that he and Hinata knew each other from years ago.

The elder Hyuga refused, stating that the Hyuga and Uchiha could never get along. Hinata had joined in the argument but to no avail. The old man was stubborn.

Then an idea had hit Sasuke. He leaned towards the older man. "Sure, there's a life long rivalry there. But what if we united the clan in more ways than business?" he said in his smooth business voice.

The man turned to him. "What do you mean?'

"I'm talking about a marriage between Hinata and myself."

Hiashi was about to argue when an idea played through his mind. Sasuke was a business genius while Hinata was a failure. Put the two together and he would have a powerful industry and brilliant heirs.

"There will always be a separation between both clans. We could never join and form one business. There will always be a Hyuga clan and an Uchiha clan." He stated "However, I do see the sense in your argument. We will discuss this later."

Sasuke smirked to himself as he rolled over on his bed. He got up and headed towards the screen door which led out to a balcony which overlooked the city. It was raining once more. He looked up at the sky and smiled.

"Hinata, I found you."

_I'm singing in the rain_

_Just singing in the rain_

_What a glorious feelin'_

_I'm happy again_

_I'm laughing at clouds_

_So dark up above_

_The sun's in my heart_

_And I'm ready for love_

-

-

End Story

AAHHH!!! TOTAL FLUFF AND CHEESE AND ALL THINGS CUDDLY! I can't stand it! –Jumps off cliff- Okay, it was a pretty sucky ending but I figured you guys deserve it after reading 'Raindrops'. It's funny; at first I couldn't understand why you guys kept saying you were crying. Then I re-read it like a month later, and started crying myself. Wow I suck.

This was definitely shorter, and I do apologize. I didn't feel like dragging it on and on. Thanks to all my reviewers for Raindrops, you guys rock!

If you read this story and/or raindrops and like it, PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!!!


End file.
